


First & Last

by Ormand



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於他們的第一個吻以及最後一個</p>
            </blockquote>





	First & Last

　要Don記起跟Boyd是怎麼開始的，就跟問他是從什麼時候開始對於戰爭已經開始麻木一樣。那些都是不知不覺積累起來，等自己意識到的時候，就已經發生了。Don不太記得跟Boyd親近起來的契機是什麼，不過這有可能是因為Boyd本來就是一個好相處的人，只要不嘲笑他的宗教信仰就好。雖然一開始幾乎所有人都對他的十字架跟聖經嗤之以鼻，但是戰場很現實，Boyd表現地無懈可擊，從來沒有因為那些宗教信仰而無法扣下板機，或是無法一刀劃開敵軍的咽喉。

Don想起來了第一次大概是發生了什麼事情。那天Boyd徒手扼死了一個敵軍。不是用機槍、手槍，甚至連小刀都不是，而是用雙手扼住對方的氣管，感受對方的掙扎漸漸變小，真切地感受一條生命從手中流逝。Boyd嘴角還掛著瘀青，脖子上也有著同樣深色的勒痕。其他人連同Don趕到Boyd身邊，Boyd跟那名敵軍扭成一團的時候誰都想過要去幫忙，但是距離太遠，而且開槍的話有一半的機率是傷到Boyd。

　　Don注意到當晚Boyd一直不斷地在摩擦自己的手掌。他記得之前跟大伙無聊的時候談過，如果可以自由選擇的話會用什麼武器。Boyd說，槍，因為這樣不會在手上留下殺人的感覺。Grady笑著說那也要射中才有用，所以他選擇手榴彈。Gordo說當然還是選FURY。

　　「Boyd，你還好嗎？」，在他不知道第幾次搓揉他自己的手掌的時候，Don忍不住問了，「說老實的，不太好。」，Boyd老實地回答，他翻一頁手中的聖經。在篝火旁他的表情不是很明顯，其他人的談話停了下來。

　　「是早上那個德軍吧？」，Gordo遞了小酒瓶過去，Boyd沒有接過，「是，我很遺憾。」

沒有人預期到會是遺憾這個詞，Boyd繼續說下去，「我殺他的時候，他也掐著我的脖子，害我不能好好念給他的禱詞。」Boyd的這麼說的時候帶著笑意，Don笑了出聲。「就為了這個？你就遺憾終生吧。」，Grady覺得沒趣又拉著Gordo繼續剛才他們不知道說到哪裡去的話題。Boyd說他要帶著遺憾的心先去睡了。

　　Don知道Boyd的笑是假的，他就是知道，所以他才會也跟著一起笑，讓那個玩笑感覺起來更真。既然Boyd不想讓其他人知道他自己的失態，Don也不會揭露他。Don跟著Boyd進同一個帳篷。Boyd沒有睡只是坐在床邊盯著懸吊在那裡的一個十字架，Don走過去，拉著對方其中一隻手覆在自己的脖子上。Boyd像是被燙到一樣縮回了手，而Don堅持又把手扯回他的頸項之間。Don也在Boyd的床上坐了下來，拉了他的另一隻手到自己的脖子上。

Don的頸動脈在Boyd的手掌心底下跳著。

Boyd哭了。

　　原本搭在Don脖子上的手變成環到他的後頸，Boyd沒有哭出多少聲音，大部分的聲音跟淚水都被Don已經洗不太乾淨的軍服給吸收了。Don讓Boyd的頭抵在自己的鎖骨上，等對方的肩膀不再抽搐才緩緩扶起對方的頭。

臉上多餘的液體用衣袖擦掉。Boyd嘴角的深色讓Don想都沒有想就吻了上去。

　　Don有點忘了那時候的Boyd嘗起來是怎麼樣，大概是因為眼淚的關係所以會有一點鹹。不過這其實也沒有那麼重要。他要Norman快點離開之後又吻了Boyd一次，想著這是最後一次了。

 

 

fin.


End file.
